danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מרכז רבני אירופה
ימין|ממוזער|250px|הלוגו של מרכז רבני אירופה ימין|ממוזער|250px|משלחת רבנים מטעם מרכז רבני אירופה עם נשיא הנציבות האירופית, מר ז'וזה מנואל ברוזו 'מרכז רבני אירופה' הינו גוף הרבנים הגדול והחזק ביותר באירופה ומייצג למעלה מ 700 מרבני היבשת. ה'מרכז' מהווה הגוף המרכזי העומד לרשות רבני אירופה בכל הקשור לחיזוק מעמדם וסיוע בחיזוק הקהילות היהודיות באירופה. ב'מרכז' קיימים אגפים שונים לרשות רבני אירופה; אגף נישואין, אגף גיטין, אגף בירור יהדות, אגף הדרכה הלכתית, אגף מקוואות, אגף בתי עלמין, אגף כשרות, אגף כנסים וסמינרים, אגף הוצאה לאור, אגף לוגיסטיקה ופרוייקטים מיוחדים. 'מרכז רבני אירופה' הוקם בשנת ה'תש"ס ובראשו עומדים למעלה מ- 20 רבנים מרכזיים באירופה מכלל החוגים והמגזרים. בשל החילוקים השונים בין מגזרים וחוגים שונים בקהילות היהודיות באירופה, מצטיין הארגון בכך שחברים בו רבנים מכלל החוגים והמגזרים. זאת בשונה מארגונים אחרים שמייצגים זרמים מסויימים בלבד. חברי נשיאות מועצת הרבנים של הארגון הם הרבנים: דוד משה ליברמן הרב הראשי לאנטוורפן, גרשון מענדל גרליק מוותיקי רבני איטליה, ישראל יעקב ליכטנשטיין אב"ד פדרציית הקהילות בלונדון, ירמיה כהן אב"ד פאריז ויחיה טובול אב"ד ליאון. במועצת הרבנים מכהנים הרבנים: בערל לאזאר הרב הראשי לרוסיה, יצחק ברגר אב"ד מנצ'סטר, עזריאל חייקין לשעבר הרב הראשי לאוקראינה, יצחק רובין חבר מועצת הרבנות הראשית לאנגליה, ברוך אוברלנדר אב"ד קהילות החרדים בהונגריה,יצחק מאיר הרץ מורה הוראה בהתאחדות קהילות החרדים בלונדון, דוד אברהם רב קהילת הספרדים בלונדון, בנימין יעקבס הרב הראשי להולנד, יעקב שמאהל דיין קהילת שומרי הדת באנטוורפן, יצחק ניאזוב הרב הראשי הספרדי לאוסטריה, משה וייסברגר לשעבר רב הקהילה האורטודוקסית בבודפשט, יהודה לואיס לשעבר רבה של אמסטרדם, אברהם חזן רב קהילת אוהל יעקב באיטליה, מיכאל שמערלא אב"ד שטראסבורג, אברהם ברוך פבזנר רב קהילת חב"ד בצרפת, לוי יצחק רסקין מורה הוראה בהתאחדות קהילות החרדים בלונדון, בעבר כיהנו במועצה הרב פבזנר מפאריז והרב רובינשטיין מאנטוורפן שהלכו לעולמם. הארגון משתף פעולה עם הרבנות הראשית לישראל ועומד בקשרים מצויינים עם מוסדות האיחוד האירופאי בבריסל כמו גם עם רוב ממשלות אירופה. בשנים האחרונות נפגשו מנהיגי הארגון עם ראשי מדינות אוסטריה, ארמניה, אלבניה, בולגריה, הונגריה,ליטא, מונטונגרו, סלובקיה, סרביה, פולין, קרואטיה, קפריסין לצד פגישות עם נשיאי האיחוד האירופאי והאישים המרכזים במוסדות האירופאיים. הארגון מוביל את המאבק בנושא השחיטה הכשרה וברית המילה באירופה לצד מאבקים באנטישמיות, פגיעה ביהודים ובמוסדות יהודיים ביבשת. בשנת 2004 העניק ה'מרכז' אות הוקרה לנשיא האיחוד האירופאי רומאן פרודי על מנהיגותו הנחושה כנגד אנטישמיות. הנשיא פרודי הגיע במיוחד לכנס של מרכז רבני אירופה שהתקיים באוסטריה ע"מ לקבל את הפרס. בשנים שלאחר מכן העניק המרכז את אות ההוקרה למנהיגי מדינות נוספות באירופה שנבחרו ע"י מנהיגי ה'מרכז'. מנכ"ל הארגון הוא הרב מנחם מרגולין שמשמש גם כמנכ"ל איגוד הארגונים היהודיים באירופה שמאגד עשרות ארגונים יהודיים וקהילות יהודיות באירופה. המשרדים הראשיים של הארגון ממוקמים בבריסל ממול לבניין הנציבות האירופאי. הארגון מפעיל גם סניף בירושלים בהנהלת הרב אריה גולדברג שמשמש כסמנכ"ל הארגון. ספרים בהוצאת מרכז רבני אירופה * הרב יהושע סגל (עורך). שו"ת רבני אירופה: תשובות בהלכה לפי סדר ארבעה חלקי השולחן ערוך בשאלות מעשיות שנשאלו רבני הקהילות בתפוצות ישראל ובעיקר במדינות אירופה, ערוכות בשפה קלה וברורה. בריסל, בלגיה: בהוצאת אגף הוצאה לאור של מרכז רבני אירופה (תש"ע). * הרב אשר גולד (עורך). מאסף תורני בענייני כשרות המזון והשגחה }}. בריסל, בלגיה: בהוצאת אגף הוצאה לאור של מרכז רבני אירופה (תש"ע). * הרב חיים שאול שמאהל. ספר עיוני חיים על התורה (שני חלקים). לונדון, אנגליה: בהוצאת אגף הוצאה לאור של מרכז רבני אירופה (תשס"ה - תשס"ט). * הרב פנחס פדווא. ספר גרש ירחים על קהלת. ציריך, שווייץ: בהוצאת אגף הוצאה לאור של מרכז רבני אירופה (תשס"ז). * הרב מנחם רוזנפלד (עורך). תפארת אירופה: מאסף תורני לשאלות הלכה וטכנולוגיה בענייני כשרות, מקוואות, רפואה ועוד (ארבעה חלקים). בריסל, בלגיה: בהוצאת אגף הוצאה לאור של מרכז רבני אירופה (תשס"ב - תשע"ב). קישורים חיצוניים * אתר מרכז רבני אירופה הערות שוליים מאתר המרכז the Rabbinical Centre of Europe (RCE) was established in the year 2000 (5760) at the request of communal Rabbis throughout Europe and according to instructions of most prominent Rabbis. The Centre's Rabbinical Council is the supreme authority of the Centre, deciding its direction and also the source of its reliability. The Centre’s good reputation in assisting European Rabbis has transformed the offices of the Centre into a landmark where all can turn with any manner of requests for help and assistance on behalf of Jewish communities throughout Europe. The Rabbinical Centre of Europe has made it its goal to enlarge the scope of spiritual opportunities in Europe and support the sacred work of European Rabbis; likewise to strengthen the spiritual infrastructure of Jewish communities in Europe, thus facilitating the Rabbis with their congregations. As befits the Rabbinical Centre of Europe, its offices are situated at the centre of the European Union, from where the Centre oversees a wide range of Rabbinical activity with widespread help and assistance to European Jewish communities wherever they may be. Whenever there is a request for help or assistance, advice or direction, the request is passed on to the relevant department. This speeds the process of handling it. Usually the reply is immediately forthcoming. Rabbis from all groups within Judaism approach the Rabbinical Centre of Europe and indeed the Centre has made its goal to assist in any Jewish matter. קטגוריה:יהדות אירופה